Dialysis is performed as a treatment for patients suffering from renal insufficiency. Dialysis can be performed either in the peritoneum, or through extracorporeal dialysis or filtration of blood. These two dialysis methods have in common the fact that dialysis fluids or dialysates take up the degradation products of metabolism. These dialysates usually contain high levels of sodium chloride and other electrolytes, such as calcium chloride, or potassium chloride, a buffer substance, such as bicarbonate, or acetate and acid to establish a physiological pH, plus optionally, glucose or another osmotic agent.
Dialysis systems include one or more pumps are used to move fluids utilized during dialysis. It is important that the flow of fluids be monitored and closely controlled. Accordingly, pumps are calibrated on a regular basis to ensure accurate and repeatable flow based upon volume and pressure. During calibration, hoses from either side of the pump are utilized to provide the pump with calibration fluid, generally reverse osmosis, or RO, water. The pump pumps a measured amount of fluid for a period of time. Typically, the hoses are simply placed in an external bucket of RO water; the pump draws RO water in from the bucket through one hose and returns it to the bucket through the other. Upon completion of the calibration, the bucket is emptied. During the calibration process, however, it is not uncommon for the hoses to become dislodged from the bucket. External spillage as the pump returns RO water may result in a dangerous condition, while a dry draw as the pump attempts to draw in RO water may result in an ineffective calibration process.